In LTE and UMTS it is not possible to remotely control individual, groups or any number of machine devices without the use of dedicated control messages. This means that    any machine device has to implement a full Radio Resource Control (RRC) stack,    any machine device has to implement a transceiver, and    there is no mechanism for the operator of the mobile telecommunications network to remotely control any device without first establishing an Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection between the device and the network.Therefore, a machine device that has not implemented the Radio Resource Control (RRC) stack cannot be remotely controlled by the operator of the mobile telecommunications network. Furthermore, a machine device without a transceiver cannot be remotely controlled by the operator of the mobile telecommunications network.
This is a limitation for an operator of the mobile telecommunications network as it means that some devices cannot be remotely controlled at all; and other devices can only be controlled with a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection, which requires that the device registers with the network and uses dedicated network resources.